Prey
Prey is needed to survive in the game, both in rogue mode and in Clan cat mode. A rogue hunts for his/her own prey and gets to eat whatever he/she catches. Clan cats, on the other hand, hunt not for themselves, but for their Clanmates. Clan cats are expected to place their catches on the Clan's fresh-kill pile (doing so will reward them with 1 reputation). If they were to eat their own catches instead, they would lose 2 reputation for breaking the warrior code. If Clan cats get hungry, they can talk to the guardian of the fresh-kill pile, who will feed them in exchange for 1 reputation. Value Some particular types of prey feed more, and some feed you less. This list shows which prey heals how much. *Fish = 1 bar *Frogs = 1 bar *Mice = 1 bar *Thrushes = 2 bars *Rabbits = 2 bars *Squirrels = 3 bars Methods of Hunting All prey is hunted down the same way: # Press and hold Shift to go into stealth mode # Walk around until prey appears #Click on prey to target it , a red circle will appear on it #Crawl towards target (not too close and not too far!) #Pounce by releasing Shift #If you were successful, the prey will lie dead at your feet. (Please note that fish can only be targeted and caught by RiverClan cats.) If you get too close to an animal while stalking, it will disappear. If you are too far away when you pounce, the animal will flee. Each prey animal has a different "pouncing range". To visualize this range, imagine that a Twoleg drew a circle around the prey with a piece of chalk. If you're outside the ring, you're too far to pounce; if you step inside the ring, the prey disappears. If you stand on the line, you're much more likely to catch the prey. The ring is bigger for some animals than it is for others. Mice and frogs, for example, have small "rings", so you can get very close to them. Squirrels and rabbits are harder to catch because they have bigger "rings", so it is easier to accidentally step inside the ring and cause the prey to flee. Some players have found out that while learning to hunt mice as a ThunderClan apprentice, you can use your Clan symbol as a "measuring mark" to determine the correct "pouncing range" for prey that is directly above you. Mice will flee if you come any closer than the bottom bit of the lightning bolt in the ThunderClan symbol. This is VERY useful out in the wild also. Trivia * The Thrush sprite in the game is white, even though thrushes in real life are actually brown. * Other kinds of prey mentioned in the books, such as voles, rats, and lizards, do not appear in the game. * The only small animals that can't be hunted in the game are adders, which can't be killed, but can kill ''you ''if you're not careful! Category:objects Category:Rogue Life Category:Warrior Life